


put my ass on the ground (just like a hit of California)

by ravenfeather_night (KaliaNightingale67)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M, songs in the title, we stan one loser who doesnt know he loves billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliaNightingale67/pseuds/ravenfeather_night
Summary: Billy's a hurricane. Steve can't take his eyes off him, even if Billy's a storm that can't be weathered alone.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	put my ass on the ground (just like a hit of California)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToAStranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/gifts), [brawlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawlite/gifts).



> hello lovely people! this is my very first little bitty baby fic so please be nice and leave me lots of comments ',D
> 
> ToAStranger, if you see this, i absolutely LOVE your stranger things work and you been one of my biggest inspirations to write this. you and brawlite have created some of my favorite works, like, ever and i hope that you continue to make amazing stuff like the things that inspired this poetic rambling.

Billy’s a hurricane. He blows into Hawkins in a whirlwind of sweat and smoke and noise, a Cali boy full of anger and ocean salt thundering into small town Indiana with his step sister full of fire who sparks with resentment.

The first time Steve sees Billy, it rocks him _to his core._ Billy taking his title from the stupid drinking game at Tina's stupid party doesn’t even matter, anymore, because Steve knows that with Billy Hargrove in town, King Steve doesn't matter in the face of Billy's howling stormwind.

Billy’s a hurricane wherever he goes, the pool, the mall, the shitty high school parties. It’s all Steve can do, sometimes, to stay on his feet in the face of all that rage and posturing and the _tsunami_ that Billy is when he has something to prove. Billy's a hurricane in the way that he tears apart everything he touches, a hurricane in the way that he howls and rages and scares people out of his way.

Steve’s obsessed the first time he sees Billy, just a little bit, at the party where he lost his crown to the thunderhead sweeping through his town. Steve’s a little obsessed because Billy tells him to _plant his feet next time_ and then leaves him on the floor, a little obsessed in the showers because Billy won’t leave him alone, a little obsessed because Billy’s Camaro rumbles into the school parking lot every day, loud and demanding attention, just like its owner.

Billy’s a hurricane. Steve doesn't want to admit, even to himself, that Billy has maybe, possibly, changed his life a little bit from his previous dull existence to something better, infinitely better than working at Scoops or his father's office. Steve doesn't want to admit that knowing Billy made his life better, even if it's hard as shit sometimes to talk to the guy. 

And then, after everything with Starcourt and the Mind Flayer, Steve knows that Billy is changed, and that he is a little more agreeable to the people that saved him. Billy's a hurricane, but maybe he's a little softer around the edges of his boiling storm, a little lighter in his dark winds.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs that happened whilst writing this:  
> California - Betcha  
> Rock you like a hurricane - Scorpions


End file.
